youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Dude Perfect
Twins Coby, Cory Cotton, Garret Hilbert, Cody Jones, and Tyler Toney are a crew of friends that have a channel called Dude Perfect. On the channel, they primarily do trick shots and has received over 4 billion total video views from it. The channel is so popular that it is the most subscribed on YouTube in the "Sports" category. Overall, Dude Perfect ranks as the 13th most subscribed channel on YouTube with over 23 million subscribers and counting. In addition, they are the most subscribed Americans on YouTube. The Start From the start, they started to do trick shots and they got acclaimed fame from the beginning. That's because these one was one of the first times trick shot videos and channels ever made. Their early videos were pretty simple and not a lot of budget was spent on the videos. They put their high school basketball skills along with others and friendship which dated back to College in their videos from the beginning and have bonded much more since. Popularity The rise of fame that Dude Perfect got was in 2013 and in 2014 when trick shots were everywhere on YouTube, Dude Perfect, already having a following, got a lot of popularity on YouTube. They appeared in a lot of commercials on a lot of events, got their own televison series "The Dude Perfect Show", got mentioned all around the world through writing or video platforms, had famous celeberties (mostly sports stars) featured in their videos, and almost got ten million subscribers in a span of one year. Their popularity continues to grow as many admire they love and skills of competions and trick shots as well as their appearances on Guinesss World Record books which they have been on several times so far. Stereotypes The Stereotypes series is where the dudes act out the stereotypes of different subjects. The "Rage Monster" stereotype appears in every Stereotypes video and is portrayed by Tyler. The Rage Monster usually screams and destroys objects, and mainly rages at Cody. Battles They do a battle series where all five of them compete for the win. They do videos over Nerf battle and such. Coby won his first battle recently in Giant Sumo Battle. Face-Off Face-Off videos are featured on the Whistle Sports Network YouTube channel. In these Face-Off videos, the Dude Perfect members draw two people to Face-Off in a contest and a sideline announcer to commentate. The commentator is usually portrayed in a comedic sense, with an outlandish outfit and personality. Tyler is most often chosen to play this role, having been selected 10 times. At first, the winner received a replica WWE Championship belt, referred to on-air as the "WWC (Winner Winner Championship Dinner) Belt", but eventually a customized Dude Perfect Face-Off Championship belt was created, first debuting in the Office Golf Face-Off. However, the WWC is still occasionally presented along with the customized belt. Coby is the most successful member of the group in regards to Face-Offs; he has competed in 7 Face-Offs and won 6 of them. By contrast, Cory is the least successful, being winless in his 7 Face-Offs. Subscriber Milestones * Dude Perfect reached 1 million subscribers on May 13, 2013. * Dude Perfect reached 2 million subscribers on December 31, 2013. * Dude Perfect reached 3 million subscribers on July 28, 2014. * Dude Perfect reached 4 million subscribers on January 17, 2015. * Dude Perfect reached 5 million subscribers on May 1, 2015. * Dude Perfect reached 6 million subscribers on July 9, 2015. * Dude Perfect reached 7 million subscribers on October 12, 2015. * Dude Perfect reached 8 million subscribers on January 8, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 9 million subscribers on March 17, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 10 million subscribers on May 26, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 11 million subscribers on July 21, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 12 million subscribers on September 4, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 13 million subscribers on October 19, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 14 million subscribers on November 24, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 15 million subscribers on December 28, 2016. * Dude Perfect reached 16 million subscribers on February 25, 2017. * Dude Perfect reached 17 million subscribers on April 6, 2017. * Dude Perfect reached 18 million subscribers on May 1, 2017. *Dude Perfect reached 19 million subscribers on June 9, 2017. *Dude Perfect reached 20 million subscribers on July 1, 2017. *Dude Perfect reached 21 million subscribers on July 27, 2017. *Dude Perfect reached 22 million subscribers on August 31, 2017. *Dude Perfect reached 23 million subscribers on October 2, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views